There for you
by REBD
Summary: Jason find a baby Harry and decide to keep him for his own.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Jason Voorhees and other slasher

Voldemort had come into the house in Godric Hollow and stunned both Lily and James. Then he went on to the room upstairs, where the Potter twin boys were sleeping. Voldemort pull his wand and cast his spell of death.

Harry had just had the kill cruse cast upon him only for it to rebound killing Voldemort and sending Harry away.

Harry started to cry when he found himself alone! Then a large form in a hockey-mask appeared over him. Jason had been in his cabin on the land in the borders of Crystal Lake Camp. His mother spirit was there to keep him company, so no one would try to trick her baby again into thinking they were her. Then suddenly they both felt the tremor that told them of someone on the land of the camp.

When Jason got to the actual camp grounds there on the ground was a baby, and he was alone. Jason leaned down the baby was so small. Harry looked up at Jason; he was startled by this new person and smiles as this new person picking him up. The ghost of Pamela told Jason as he picking up the baby to be careful, and to put one hand under the baby and the other on his back. Jason did as his mother said. And then Jason carried the baby back to his cabin.

Both Jason and his mother looked around the cabin it was a mess. Pamela said that Jason was going to have to clean up. Jason was tired and just wanted to laid down for a while. He pulled a trunk out from under his bed and threw some old clothes and a blanket from his bed into the trunk and laid the baby down in it and went to sleep himself. It was morning when Jason could hear his mother calling she sounded upset. When Jason opened his eyes, Pamela was staring down at him. Jason looked over at the trunk to find it empty. Pamela then point out the door. Jason went out the door. And as turned to look for the baby he saw the baby down at the lakeside patting his hand in the lake water. Jason froze remembering his own death in that lake. Jason snapped out of it and ran down to the lakeside and scooped the baby into his arms. Jason mother floated beside him and yelled at Jason, tried to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason though speak is in italics

Jason sat on his bed. After he got back he had the baby on his lap. His mother was looking at them both when she said, " he needs a name".

Jason moved over to the shelf; he pulled a book off. It was a copy of Sleepy Hollow. Jason's mother looked over his shoulder and down at the book. As Jason held it up, Pamela asked "Does the book have something to do with the name you want?" Jason nodded.

Pamela looked at the book and asked; "Do you want to name you baby Ichabod?" Jason shook his head. " Well what about Brom?" Again Jason shook his head. Pamela smiled, "Are you naming him Katrina?" Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jason opened the book and pointed to the picture of the headless horseman, holding it up to his mother.

Pamela looked and said "I don't think he had a name dear." But then something came to her. " You want to name him Hessian?" Jason nodded his head.

Just then Jason felt someone on the grounds of the camp. Jason turned and out the door he went, leaving Pamela with Hessian. Pamela looked down at Hessian and said " Your daddy did not think this through, as she waved he hand through the baby.

Jason ran through the woods and when he was almost to the edge, where the forest met the road, he found a woman wearing a camping back-pack that seemed to be over-stuffed. She was also carrying a baby. Seeing Jason, she ran over to him smiling, stopping a machete's leith from him. Carrie asked, "Are you Jason?" Jason was so confused; no one asked for him, They usually just ran and screamed. So he just nodded his head. "Oh good," Carrie said.

Jason just looked at her, Carrie then said that she was looking for asylum. Jason gave her a puzzled look. Carrie then added "a place to hide."

Oh, Jason thought. Carrie then said " My husband said you may help me with that. Jason just looked at her and thought he didn't know a lot of people. There was his mother and that that colossal pain Freddy. If it's him then he'd sending her hell and Freddy would wish he hadn't.

Carrie frowned and said, "It's not Freddy". Jason stared. How did she know what he was thinking? Carrie stated. "I have psychic powers and that means, I can hear what you're thinking. So you know my husband is Pinhead and he let you out of hell so one good turn deserves another, and so on; I'd like to stay." Jason had just started to think about it, when he heard his mother calling. Jason ran back the way he had come with Carrie following.

When Jason returned Hessian was shoving dirt into his mouth. Pamela looked to Jason and said, "Do something!" Jason picked Hessian up and looked at him, he didn't know hat to do Pamela said, "Get the dirt out." That's when Carrie stepped forward, took Hessian from Jason, and handed her own baby to Jason. She stuck her finger in Hessian's mouth, pulling the dirt out. Carrie smiled and Pamela was relieved.

That was when Pamela really noticed Carrie. Pamela yelled at Jason, "Why is she still alive?" Jason frowned behind his mask. Carrie stated " my husband let Jason out of hell is one good turn and all that."

Carrie stepped further into Jason cabin, looked around and frowned, then said " No just no!" And as she walked out of the cabin she plucked her son out of Jason's arms as she walked by.

Carrie walked though the woods carrying both babies. After a ways Carrie came upon the Crystal Lake Camp. It was in ruff shape but not unsalvageable. As Carrie looked around Jason appeared. *

As Carrie looked around, Jason tapped her shoulder. When Carrie turned he pointed back toward he cabin. "You want to know what's wrong?" Carrie asked. Jason nodded his head.

"Well," Carrie said "The walls are thin and the floor is dirt, and if you weren't already dead you would be when winter came. And I can't let that happen to anybody, but a special a baby."

Jason looked around at the camp where they now stood. Carrie said " this looks like a better place to stay, but we have to look at the inside of the building to see if they are suitable on the inside, and if they be any good for when winter comes.

Carrie went over to one of the building and pushed on the door, but it was locked. She looked around for something to break the down, when a ring of keys were dangled in front of her.

Carrie took the key, then looked over her shoulder at Jason, "How did you get them?, Oh second thought never mind." She looked at the keys as she stepped back the building said counsellor's Quarters. So Carrie took the key with the letter C on it and opened the door. Inside there was some old furniture and some stairs that lead to a second floor.

Carrie went up to see what was up there. There were six small bedrooms and a bathroom. Coming back down she saw Jason had sat the little one on the floor.

Since Jason was watching Cory and Hessian, Carrie moved through the first floor. She went through a door and into the kitchen. Once there she moved over to the sink and turned on the tap. Water flowed, so she turn it off. Then she went to the stove and it worked too. To her surprise it worked as well.

Carrie went over to Jason and said "I'll be back and went out the door. Jason sat with the two babies. Then his mother floated in saying "Why are you, letting that women boss you around?" I need help and I will let her stay for as long as we both need help! "

Pamela was stunned! Jason had never spoken to her that way before! She floated away when Jason spoke again," I care for you Mother, but I need help and she can help me! "

Pamela said "She will lead you to depravity!" Just then Carrie returned with the giant back pack and a duffle bag. Looking at Pamela Carrie said, " I will not!" she said to Pamela accusations. " I'm a married women and a lady! I need a place for my son and me to hide?"

Pamela yelled "How dare you speak to me like that! Jason do as Mommy says and kill her!"

Carrie frowned then looked at Jason and said " You do know all she can do is yell, and you don't have to do as she says? But if you say I should go, then I will."

Jason didn't know what to do. He'd always listened to his mother, but Carrie was giving him a choice not just telling him he what to do. He was confused. On one hand Mommy has always known best, but he liked that Carrie was nice to him and she had a child too, and Hex wouldn't have to be alone like he was. Beside that the children could looking after each other when they were older.

So mind made up, Jason said "Carrie's staying."!


End file.
